


Just Finish The Daydream

by troubledsouls



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Dissociative Identity Disorder, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 15:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6526525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubledsouls/pseuds/troubledsouls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of slightly connected things where Blurry can leave Tyler's mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Finish The Daydream

Josh is pretty sure there's a stranger in the kitchen that looks a whole lot like Tyler. 

A beanie is perched on top of their head, and their skin is several shades darker than Tyler's with spots of pale scattered across their hands, neck, and face. 

They look up, then smile. “Hey, don't yell or anything.” Their voice is low and smooth. “The name’s Blurry. Blurryface in full, but that's way too formal.”

“You…” Josh gestures to their face. “Tyler.”

They laugh. “Oh yeah. Long story with a significant bit of magic. Ask Tyler.”

“Magic?!” Josh is way too tired for this. 

“As I said, ask Tyler.”

As if summoned Tyler came stumbling out of the bedroom. “Hi Blur. Hi Josh.”

“I'm making waffles.” Blurry says. 

“Oh my god, Josh, you have to try his waffles. I don't know what he does, but, waffles, man.” Tyler's hand lands on Josh's shoulder. 

“Dude.” Josh looks at him. “You don't even like waffles.”

“Blur is a magic being.” Tyler says, nodding wisely. 

“What the hell is going on here?!”

Blurry looks Josh up and down, then nods. “Tyler, please explain. I'm making waffles.”

“Okay, you know the whole dissociative identity disorder thing I got going on?” Tyler says, now leaning on Josh. 

“Yes…” Josh says warily. 

“I made him real.”

“How??”

“Dunno.”

Josh pinches the bridge of his nose and closes his eyes. “Right. Okay. So your alter, who is constantly prepared to fight everything including themself and the sun is now corporeal and walks around. I can't handle this.”

“It's only half the time.” Blurry protests from where they are making waffles. 

“Yeah, when we're about to switch, they just kinda…” Tyler gestures to them. 

“Quit talking, I'm having a crisis.”

“Josh, don't be mean.”

“Crisis!”


End file.
